


Secret in the Water

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Fanart, Voltron Summer Gift Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Pidge sneaks away to be with her merperson love.





	Secret in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> For [@bluebolt0503](https://bluebolt0503.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Created for the [Voltron Summer Gift Exchange](https://voltronsummergiftexchange.tumblr.com/)!

_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes, I always know_  
_That you make me smile, please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time, wherever you go_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/175682979576/shidge-mermaid-au-for-bluebolt0503-for-the)


End file.
